First Mistletoe
by Papersak
Summary: After some late Christmas shopping, Amy and Gamma find a mistletoe. So how does Amy explain it that evening? And all that. Categories are more like minor humor and reallyextra close friendship. But this IS a mistletoe...


(Okay, if this pops up again in the new fanfics list, all I've done was edit a few things and fix a couple typos. But if you're reading this for the first time, please continue!

Right, so this has an Amy/Gamma pairing. And the thing that wouldn't fit in the summary was, "if you're disturbed by robot parings, you've been warned." Ah, not like I'm gonna write anything _wrong_ or something...)

First Mistletoe

"You see, Mr. Robot?" Amy said, as she walked down a snowy sidewalk carrying several gifts, with Gamma by her side carrying about the same amount, all while white snowflakes were gently falling late in the evening, "it's so much fun to go Christmas shopping!"

"This much work is required," Gamma began, "to give to others?"

"Yeah, but it's rewarding to make someone happy. You'll see."

Gamma thought about it, and remained silent. It'd be the first time he'd celebrated Christmas, and he was still new to emotions. "_Making someone happy... would it be like seeing Amy's smile?" _he thought. Somehow, her happiness would spread to him. If Christmas was anything like that feeling, he figured a few minutes of carrying gifts was well worth it.

"Hey, look, Gamma!" Amy said, setting her presents on the ground. Gamma did the same, and looked at Amy. She was pointing at the top of a doorway.

... that had a mistletoe hanging from it.

"The mistletoe?" Gamma asked.

"So you know already?" Amy questioned back.

"I have heard a few things."

"Then you know that if we stand under it... we'd have to you know... kiss."

"I did not understand that."

"Whaddoya mean?" Amy was showing immensely small signs of nervousness.

"I do not know what a kiss is."

Amy's emotions shifted. "Well... would you like to know?"

Gamma nodded.

"Well, first of all... there's lots of different kinds of kisses. Some are just between really close friends, some are just family, and then there's this mistletoe. It kinda depends who's under it. Sometimes, it doesn't mean anything, but if you actually go through with kissing someone, then it shows you really like them, at least. Or you're just being nice."

Gamma processed it. "But how do you show this kiss?"

Amy's heart beat a little fast as she pulled Gamma by the door. The store was closed and the lights were off, so no one inside would see anything. There also weren't any people passing by. She wouldn't have minded much, though. Gamma was her friend.

To show that, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips on the side of his yellow head.

Gamma didn't really have a head; it was part of being a robot. There was another part of being a robot, though, that Amy had forgotten. That was that Gamma was made of metal.

The kind of metal that froze when it got cold outside. You guessed it; Amy was stuck.

"Uh... Ga-a?" Amy said.

"Yes?" Gamma said with a little fear that Amy was in pain. If he'd seen Amy's action coming he'd have warned her, but something stopped him in the split second Amy's face was so close to his. Something muted his voice and prevented him from speaking. It was a strange, nervous feeling that changed to quickly to concern to think about.

"Uh... whe-er ih uh- ear-eh ih-ee?" Amy said, which was supposed to translate to "Where is the nearest building?"

Gamma beeped in confusion. "Does not compute."

"G-oh ih-ide!"

Gamma thought for a moment, and realized it meant "go inside". He looked around. The nearest open building was still a little far. Without thinking much about the fact that his friend was attached to his head he started walking relatively fast, slowing down when Amy yelped "ow!" several times. "Sorry," he said to her.

A few minutes later they were in a little coffee shop. Amy exhaled several times until Gamma's metal was relatively warm. She yanked her lips off and screamed once more, but she sighed and was glad it was over.

A wave of guilt went through Gamma. "I am sorry," he said.

Amy was still recovering from the pain, but a few seconds later she replied with "It's okay." She tried to smile. "It's not your fault. Hey, you know what a kiss is now!"

Gamma nodded. Minutes later, they were out the door, picking up the presents they'd set down earlier, and resumed walking to Amy's house.

Gamma thought back to what she said earlier. "Amy..." he began, looking at the sky as he was in a strange form of fear and couldn't look at her, "you told me about the many kinds of kisses earlier. What kind was the one you gave me?"

The robot expected her to say the kind that was against her will, or the kind merely because there was a mistletoe there. He didn't feel lucky enough for her to say-

"The kind between friends, Gamma," Amy answered after thinking. "I feel like we're really good friends." She winked.

If Gamma had a mouth he'd smile; had he had blood, he'd be blushing. The rest of the walk was pretty silent, although many thoughts were being shared. This would surely be a time they'd never forget.

... of course... when telling others, they could leave out the part about getting stuck.


End file.
